Juego de Hermanas
by DetectiveSilver
Summary: Shizuru y Viola Fujino son dos hermanas que se quieren pero también son muy competitivas que pasa cuando ellas lleguen a conocer a Natsuki y Natasha Kruguer dos hermanas que son muy diferentes a ellas
1. Chapter 1

**Juego de Hermanas I**

En un lujoso departamento a las afueras de Tokio dos hermanas se encontraban desayunando y conversando plácidamente. Una de ellas era Shizuru Fujino vestía solo con una bata de seda color rosa pálido que, hacia resaltar su cuerpo muy bien formado, su melena castaña y sus ojos carmesí la hacían un ejemplar que todos querían poseer.

Onesama te ocurre algo? Te ves un poco molesta -shizuru pregunta un tanto preocupada a su hermana ya que arrugaba su nariz cuando ella se sentía frustrada, le parecía gracioso, pero de reprimía de reírse-

Así es Shi-chan Miya está molesta conmigo -dice en un tono un tanto triste, pero a la vez fingido-

Yo también estaría molesta si viera a mi novia besando a otra fufú -dice un tanto burlándose por la situación en la que se había puesto su hermana ya que no era la primera vez que pasaba-

No pude evitarlo Ahn Lu vestía tan sexy. Ella me provoco -dice risueña recordando la noche que tuvo con ella se había divertido mucho- además Miya no es mi novia solo salíamos es su culpa por pensar que quería algo serio con ella.

Viola Fujino una joven de 23 años era reconocida por ser una mujer muy inteligente y perspicaz, además de tener una belleza natural que solo era comparado al de su hermana menor. Su ojo carmesí delataba sus genes y su cabellera oscura la hacen un majar que hacía que cualquiera que ella conquistara se pusiera a sus pies.

Onesama debemos darnos prisa o llegaremos tarde a la universidad recuerde que tiene que dar el paseo a los nuevos estudiantes -dice al terminar de lavar los platos y dirigirse a su habitación-

¿Enserio? Lo había olvidado por completo -despreocupada mira su celular

Oh no ya se lo que piensa y esta vez te escaparas de esto -Shizuru sabía que su hermana no tenía intención de presentarse como sabe hacer, ella es la presidenta del consejo estudiantil, pero tenía la mala costumbre de pasarme sus responsabilidades a mí-

Shi-chan por favor -Viola se acerca a Shizuru haciendo un puchero, a pesar de ser una mujer que refleja elegancia y porte mostraba su verdadera personalidad a sus personas s cercanas incluso el apodo de shizuru solo lo usaba cuando están solas-

No Haruka-san se pondrá loca si no vas y escucharla es un martirio -solo de recordar los gritos de la esa mujer le hacía doler la cabeza-

Por favor Shi-chan yo quiero mucho -al decir esto la abraza por detrás rodeando sus brazos en la cintura de Shizuru-

Tienes la mala costumbre de tratarme como a papá -sus mejillas muestran un leve sonrojo, ella siempre hacia eso cuando quería algo y sabia como convencerla- está bien tu gana, pero será ultima vez

Gracias Shi-chan te quiero mucho -le planta un beso en su mejilla feliz por su metido, se suelta de Shizuru para que cada una siga con sus actividades antes de irse.

En un departamento otro extremo de la ciudad, pero una escena completamente diferente

Carajo Natsuki ya levántate de e una buena vez que tengo que ir a coger a mi novia para ir a la universidad -Natasha jala las sabanas para que ya se levantara de la cama-

Ashh cállate quieres ladras demasiado haces que me duela la cabeza -Natsuki decía con pesadez ya que la noche anterior se había ido e juerga con sus amigos. -

Me vale eso te por legar a las 4 de la mañana además de que es tu primer día en la universidad -eran 8:30 y las clases empezaban en una hora-

Que emoción -dice con mientras se dirigía para darse un buen baño y despertar mejor-

Después de unos minutos Natsuki sale del baño y va a su cuarto ponerse algo de ropa mientras ve que su hermana también se alistaba y habla como loca por teléfono

Natasha se acerca dónde está su hermana, ve que se sirvió un tazón de cereal con leche y una taza de café y comía con mucha tranquilidad lo que hacía que se aún más porqué ella no se apresura.

¿Ya? No puedo creer que mama te dejara aquí conmigo  
-estaba enojada Natsuki no tenía ni una semana y ya la está sacando de quicio-

Culpa a Saeko por no darme mi propio departamento -comía cereal rápido terminando en unos segundos-

Mamá no es tonta sabe que si te deja sola tendrás a tus amigos de parranda todo el día contigo.

-Esa era una de las razones por las cual ella está aquí. Hace 1 mes Natsuki tubo la brillante idea de hacer una fiesta en nuestra casa en Fukka mientras Saeko estaba de viaje. Para no hacerla larga la historia todo fue verdadero caos al grado de que provocaron un incendio haciendo que la casa término en cenizas, cuando Saeko regreso, enojada era poco lo que reflejaba en su rostro hasta ahora no me había asustado tanto de verla de esa manera ya que quería matar a su hija menor por tal estupidez que hizo, la única forma de que mama se calmara fue porque intervine el acto de asesinato y ahora viendo en retrospectiva habría sido mejor dejarla morir a su suerte.

Saeko ya debería dejar su enojo -daba un sorbo a su taza de café-

Si bueno tener que reconstruir toda una casa no te pone de buen humor -un poco de sarcasmo salía de su boca mientras toma su café-

Si bueno ya vámonos - estaba cansada de la conversación y ya quería irse-

Si si -Natasha termina su café para tomar la llave de su auto salir junto con Natsuki para ir a la Universidad. -

Ambas se dirigían por la carretera para ir primero a casa de novia de Natasha, Mai Tokiha una joven de 23 años que cursa la carrera para chef, esta mujer cocina como los dioses cada vez que venía de visita siempre espero sus comidas, una chica muy amable y con dos buenos atributos que la hacían resaltar aún más. Ya estaban de la universidad solo que pasan por los dormitorios y paran frente al edificio viendo a la chica peli naranja se acerca l auto y sube a él.

Hola mi amor -Mai se sienta a lado del copiloto para después darle un beso a Natasha en sus labios y sonreír amablemente Natsuki- Hola Natsuki-chan tanto tiempo sin verte

Hola Mai-san tienes razón ah pasado tiempo -respondía con la misma amabilidad, su hermana había tenido muchas novias, pero Mai era la que más le había agradado y con la que más ha durado la relación con ella-

Al llegar a la Universidad ven que a unos cuantos metros estaba un sequito de estudiantes está siguiendo a dos hermosas jóvenes que con tan solo su presencia causan un gran revuelo entro los estudiantes de cualquier grado. No eran nada más y nada menos que Shizuru y Viola quienes eran las causantes de eso, Natsuki al ver el alboroto no entendía que pasaba, no sabía por qué esas mujeres causaban eso a los demás mientras que Natasha mira sin mayor interés tomando la mano de Mai y entrar juntas.

Te daré un consejo no te acerques a esas mujeres... Son peligrosas -decía Natasha al ver que su hermana menor había puesto atención a las Fujino-

Se cuidarme solas gracias... -dice mientras sigue su camino junto con su hermana y Mai, Natsuki no se percató que cierta castaña había puesto sus ojos en ella. -

* * *

Bueno como verán este es mi primer Fics, cualquier duda, sugerencia o critica háganla saber así como me gusto escribirla espero a ustedes les guste, tengan un buen dia y cuidense


	2. Capitulo 2

**JUEGO DE HERMANAS II**

 **Pov Natsuki**

Mirar los alrededores de la universidad y la verdad no parecía nada mal el instituto, los estudiantes pululando por el lugar sonriendo algunos concentrados en sus estudios, otros en sus clubes el ambiente era muy agradable hasta vi un club de mecánica cerca de donde pasamos e iría después de clase para echarle un vistazo, además de que algunas chicas están para ser probadas de muchas maneras, parece que entrar a la universidad no es tan mala idea después de todo.

Seguir a mi hermana es un verdadero fastidio, todos se nos quedaban viendo muy embobados sin creer lo que veían, para mi desgracia mi segunda dictadora. Quiero decir mi hermana tiene los mismos rasgos faciales que los míos incluso mi maldito color de cabello! Lo único bueno que al contrario de ella yo herede el color de ojos esmeralda de mi padre y ella el color azul del suyo, eso me alegro sino me quejaría con la fábrica jajajaja, que bueno que Saeko no me escucha si fuera así seguro vendría a arrancarme la lengua por andar de graciosa jajaja. Después de un rato de caminar por los jodidos pasillos, esta jodida universidad es más un laberinto que otra cosa , carajo tanto embrollo para llegar a unas jodidas oficinas, después de llegar debí registrarme ya que no presente el examen de admisión tendría que hacer un pequeño examen de diagnóstico rápido, por favor esa porquería era un juego de niños si a eso le llaman examen entonces será pan comido solo tarde una hora en hacerlo y los profesores parecen asombrados por contestar correctamente a todo mientras esperaba a que me asignaran mi salón solo escucho la conversación que tiene Natasha con lo que parece son sus compañeras, me miraban a mí y después la ven a ella como con la misma cara de idiotas que pone los demás cuando nos ven juntas, una de las razones por las cuales no salgo muy seguido con ella.

-Natasha enserio ella es tu hermana? Se parecen tanto |dice una rubia de grandes pechos que no para de mirarme por no creer lo que ve, por lo visto no es muy inteligente que digamos, pero lo compensa sus muy buenos atributos, la veo acercarce a mí, lo mejor de estar sentada es que ella se inclinó para saludarme dejándome ver una "perspectiva" más detallada de esos buenos melones que se carga. | eres Natsuki cierto? Mi nombre es Erstin Ho, soy una compañera de Nat si necesitas algo no dudes en pedirlo será un "placer" ayudarte. |el tono de la rubia era seductor a pesar de que era menor que ella. |

-Gracias señorita Ho lo tendré en consideración. | le sonrió agradecida pues eran muy obvio su doble sentido, no estará nada mal follarse a una de 3° año así podría ganar respeto entre mis compañeros además de que la pasaría muy bien, ha pasado unas semanas desde que no le doy consuelo a una linda chica. |

-deja a Natsuki en paz Erstin, te conozco así que mejor aléjate de mi hermana |Natasha sabía muy bien de sus intenciones de la rubia lujuriosa pero no me molesta para nada al contrario tengo ganas de comérmela|

-pero Nat si me recuerda mucho a ti cuando te conocí |Erstin hacia un puchero muy divertido para después abrazarme y hundir mi cabeza en sus pechos, Amo la universidad!| seguramente sabes muy bien después de todo tu y yo la pasamos muy bien juntas.| La rubia coquetea con mi hermana, por lo visto ya se la comió antes que yo, carajo me la gano siempre me hace lo mismo bueno como consuelo me la tendré que comer también|

-Si bueno eso fue hace un tiempo ahora salgo con Mai |cierto cambio una pechugona por otra pechugona pero que cocina como una diosa asi que me quedo con la tetona pelirroja| anda ya es hora de irnos hay cosas que hacer

-tienes urgencia de irte? |aún estaba pegada al cuerpo de Erstin, era muy placentero y no me molesta para nada

-Más bien no te quiere encontrarse con Fujino-sama |la rubia le gusta molestar a Natasha| por lo visto aun no acreditas el curso de ceremonia del té por tu castigo

-No entiendo porque carajos excite un curso asi de ridículo en la universidad |dice la peli cobalto mayor muy irritada|

-Para recordar la historia y las costumbres de nuestro país |menciona una voz tranquila y melodiosa interrumpiendo abruptamente queja. |

-Carajo... |Es lo único que pudo decir Kruger mayor al ver quien había dicho eso, solo observa como esos intensos ojos rojos la miran fijamente|

 **Pov Natasha**

Con una chingada debí haberme ido cuando tuve la oportunidad ahora mi segundo dolor de culo ya está aquí rodeada de su cordial sequito de lame botas igual que la primera vez que entre en la universidad, Natsuki era una molesta, pero ella era mi hermana y la puedo controlar, pero esa maldita mujer es todo lo contrario solo vive su vida para jorobar la mía y la muy condena tiene el cinismo de disfrutarlo y si lo piensan si hablo de ella, Viola Fujino desde el día en que la conocí ha hecho mi vida universitaria un fastidio, es como tener una piedrita en tu zapato, no te lastima pero si es una molestia a pesar de eso reconozco que es una piedra muy atractiva.

Solo puedo sentir sus ojos escarlatas penetrarme y chocar con los míos, sé muy bien cuando quiere intimidarme, se la pela porque no voy a dejar que lo haga, aunque muy en el fondo me dan ganas de echarme a correr a donde me lleven mis piernas, no sé qué chingados tenga pero me hace sentir como si una serpiente intentara hipnotizarme para después devorarme tal vez por eso no congeniamos o más bien no la idolatro como los tontos que tiene comiendo de la palma de su mano. |

-Kruger-san faltaste a nuestra clase "privada" estaba tan sola sin ti necesitaba tu compañía |Viola pone una cara de tristeza muy bien fingida, tanto que su sequito me mira muy horrible, si las miradas fueran cuchillos me habrían apuñalado un millón de veces por imaginarse estupideces que no son|

-Discúlpame Fujino-san, pero como veras tuve una que ir a recoger a mi hermana al aeropuerto para su ingreso a la Universidad |Si piensa que voy a caer en su juego se la vuelve a pelar, no caeré en eso como la última vez. |

\- ¿oh enserio? No sabía que tienes una hermana. | Viola parece sorprendida de verdad, como lo sé ni me pregunten siempre he sabido leer las expresiones de la gente muy bien|

-Es porque no le gusta que sepan de mí. |mi hermana interrumpe mi batalla con Fujino, carajo todavía no la había visto, Natsuki eres una estúpida, veo como Viola se acerca a ella y le sonríe de manera encantadora por lo visto no le importaba que estaba abrazada de una rubia bien proporcionada y lo peor es que a Natsuki parece haberle tomado interés a Viola ya que se suelta de Erstin|

-Hola mi nombre es Viola Fujino es un gusto conocerte Kruger-san |saludando cortésmente|

-El gusto es mío y puedes llamarme Natsuki |le sonríe amigable ahora si me sorprendo ya que mi hermana no conoce el termino de modales|

-En ese caso puedes llamarme Viola |Por unos momentos vi que viola sonreía genuinamente, wow eso sí que me sorprende también me divierte ver a su sequito boquiabiertos porque permite que alguien le hablara con tanta familiaridad y siendo una chica nueva| Cualquier cosa que necesites puedes venir a buscarme

-Muchas gracias lo hare |Mi hermana parecía embobada con Viola, ¿enserio? También ella callo en sus encantos|

-Kruger-san nos vemos después, estoy ansiosa para seguir nuestras clases privadas |Fujino sonríe maliciosamente y me guiña el ojo para después retirarse con su manada que no deja de mal mirarme, lo que me daba en mi ojo era un puto tic nervioso|

-Creo que me enamore |la peli cobalto menor decía sin dejar de reír como boba|

-No hables estupideces Natsuki y ya apúrate que ya vas a llegar tarde a tu primera clase |Digo irritada por la sandez que oí, empujo a mi hermana fuera de las oficinas, solo habíamos dado unos cuantos pasos para que la catástrofe, comienza y la batalla se desatara pero con personas diferentes|

-Eres una bruta fíjate por donde vas |reclama una joven castaña de ojos rojos que yace en el suelo con Natsuki encima de ella|

-Y que tú también de seguro estas ciega para no ver por dónde vas |ambas jóvenes se levantan de prisa solo para reclamarse entre ellas y por lo visto la discusión iba para largo, hoy va a ser un laaaargo dia. Deja vu horrible horrible Deja vu |

Bueno es todo espero que les haya agrado y saben dejen sus opiniones y sugerencias también pasen a leer mi nuevo fic Mundo Infernal y me den su apoyo para ganar jeje

Saludos y hasta la próxima \n.n


End file.
